Star Fox: Mein Fuhrer
by Coyote2486
Summary: Mein Fuhrer: My Leader-Dictator. Dredd has risen as the Titanian Empire, or the "Fatherland." He seeks allies in his attempt to conquer the Lylat System. Who will aid him? A Star Fox story inspired by World War II.
1. Intro

**OVERVIEW:**

Hello everyone and welcome to a side project that I will be creating here. This will become my main story that I will hopefully finish in a good fashion. I am doing this because I kind of want a fresh start after a long hiatus. _Star Fox: Mein Fuhrer _will be based off of World War II and Hitler's rise and fall, just with a Star Fox twist. Here are some basic outlines so no one gets offended however:

I will never have any event that had any connection to the Holocaust or anything offensive towards anyone. This is solely based off of World War II, not Hitler's inhumane ideas and racism.

Stalin's purges will not be in the story. I will not make an event where 20 million people are killed solely because Stalin felt like it. However, Communism will likely play a factor in the story.

Now here is the character role/outline for the story:

Hitler: Dredd (Titania)

FDR: General Peppy (Corneria)

Mussolini: Andrew Oikonny (Macbeth)

Stalin: Dash Bowman (Venom)

Churchill: TBA (Katina)

Hirohito: TBA (Zoness)

De Gaulle: TBA (Aquas)

Poland: Fichina

I hope to kick this off sometime in the near future! This seems like a lot of fun!


	2. The Brink of War

**Chapter 1: The Rise of Fascism Backstory and Dredd's Reich**

_Lylat is once again in turmoil. When the age of dictatorships had thought to have been vanquished, a new type has risen: Fascism. After the Anglar Blitz, Dash Bowman was declared Emperor of the Venomian Empire holding Sector Z, Macbeth, Titania, and Sector X. Their borders stopped at the Lylat War Treaty Line that divided the system into two halves, declaring that if any Cornerian or Venomian fleet crossed it without permission, it was a formal declaration of war. Solar was also left as neutral space, without any sovereignty established. Corneria was left control of Zoness, Sector Y, Aquas, Katina, and Fichina. Meteo was turned into the Cornerian Defense Sector, where any attack was meant to be stopped at that point._

_ These two empires didn't last. After only two years, Andrew Oikonny officially declared himself Leader-Dictator of Macbeth and independence from the Venomian Empire as a Fascist government. Titania declared independence from Venom as a republic and took Sector X along with it. Venom didn't bother with fighting them, since fighting more than half of their empire was futile._

_ On the opposite side of the system, Fascism spread to Corneria, and had a strong influence of the government _(I know the US was by no means fascist alright) _so they created a Fascist-Republican government headed by a General, in this case, General Peppy. Fichina, Katina, and Aquas all broke off of the control of the Cornerian government to form their own little republics allied to Corneria after the secession agreement was signed due to the Fascist control. Zoness also seceded, but maintained an entirely Fascist government and signed a non-aggression pact with Corneria to keep the peace._

_ And so the story begins with Dredd, a Titanian resident who is ready to bring Fascism to Titania, and a civil war between Republican Titania, and The Third Reich…._

* * *

Panzer IV tanks rolled up to the steps of the Titanian governmental building in the capital. They stopped and pointed their laser cannons at the building, daring anyone to attempt to leave. A trail of destruction was left behind their tracks. Bodies, ruined mechanisms, fallen buildings, and fire occupied their trail of destruction. One of the hatches opened, and a wolf in a black hood and suit stepped out and hopped onto the steps. The rest of the free troops in the tanks followed suit, each of them wearing black helmets on their heads with gasmasks on their faces. Their entire body was covered in brown-green armor with plating and gloves for their hands. They all held Karabiner 98k's, which was the standard-issue rifle for Dredd's Reich, or The Third Reich. The First Reich was Andross' Empire, The Second Reich was the Anglars, and Dredd has adopted The Third Reich.

The troops filed behind Dredd and followed him up the stairs to initiate full and complete control of Titania, where he would begin his quest for system domination. The pillars past by him as he entered the building. He heard the Panzer IV tanks turn their guns back the way they came to watch for any stragglers. He walked into a session of congress, probably an emergency. The representatives looked back at him and shrieked in fear. Dredd raised his hand and his troops stopped. He then pointed forward and his troops ran past him. They seized every person, and shot those who resisted. Dredd then walked through the chaos and stopped at the edge of the presidential platform. A panther stood and locked eyes with Dredd, who was the president of Titania.

"The Cornerian Union will not stand for this! You know what they'll do?! They will destroy you!" he yelled. "They will…"

The room was suddenly silenced by the sound of Dredd's handgun echoing throughout it. The limp body of the president fell to his feet from the platform. He kneeled down and whispered to the dying body.

"In my experience, I've learned that whatever doesn't kill you only makes you…stronger." Dredd sinisterly told him.

The panther died in front of him without saying a word. Dredd had done it. He had a planet at his side and a system to conquer. He rose to his normal stance and turned to the terrified politicians.

"Silence!" he yelled. The room fell quiet. "You all know why I'm here, so I'll make it quick. I will be starting a new government under Fascist rule. You have two choices, join or die."

The people were silent still. No one budged. They even looked torn as to what to decide. Dredd nodded in impatience to his soldiers and uttered, "Make it quick."

Gunshots filled the air.

* * *

General Peppy was not in a particularly good mood. His steps echoed down the hall that he walked through. It was brightly lit by the many LED lights that were above him. When he came to the door that read _Command Headquarters_, he paused. Due to Corneria's new Fascist-Republican government, which he strongly objected, he was now in control of almost everything that had to do with government, but with a weakened Legislative and Judicial branch. Tyranny was not his style and he didn't want to go that path. He had already lost control of Fichina, Katina, Zoness, and Aquas because of it, and he didn't want to lose any more of them.

With a sigh, he opened the door. He looked in to see the usual massive map of the Lylat System on a screen in front of him and the massive conference table. What he didn't expect to see was the leaders from the planet that he had just lost, except for Zoness, sitting around it. A hound Colonel known as Hamner met Peppey as soon as he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry to call you on such short notice sir, but there has been a serious emergency," Hamner explained. General Peppy nodded and walked to sit at his normal seat around the table. It was surrounded by military leaders from Katina, Aquas, and Fichina all together, along with his own personnel. The leader of Fichina, who was a gray fox, spoke first.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for arriving at such short notice, but this is a serious emergency," the fox paused and cleared his throat. "For starters, I'm President Stawski of the Republic of Fichina," he paused again. "I'm sure you all know that about 2 hours ago, the Fascist extremists in Titania took control of the local government. The leader is a grey wolf known as Dredd and has declared himself leader of a "Third Reich". He has also currently annexed Sector X from the Titanian government, making him border the Lylat Treaty Line."

Suddenly, the room seemed to care a little bit more than they did before. "And, he has also made it clear that his intentions are to invade Fichina, crossing the line," Stawski finished. Suddenly, the room erupted. The line had not been crossed since the Anglars.

"If they cross the line that is a formal declaration of war against the Cornerian Union!" a Katianian General shouted. The room was filled with similar chants and ideas, but Peppy shook his head. Suddenly everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong General?" one of them asked. Peppy looked up and sighed. "The official treaty states _Venomian _troops specifically, which means Corneria is not inclined to jump to your aid unfortunately."

The room once again erupted in protest. "Silence!" Peppy exclaimed and the room fell quiet once again. "But that does not mean we can't support your cause!"

The room slowly quieted down and everyone finally settled back in. Peppy gave a long sigh. "I know how you feel. I've been backed out on before, and I'll admit, it's not something I want to happen again. But in my lifetime I've realized that not everything is what it looks like. Sometimes you have to step back and take a look at things, even when you're at the brink of war," Peppy paused. He had realized that not everyone was going to like what he was going to say next. He sighed again and continued, "So let me say this. You three backed out on us. You left this great nation to form your own to keep your principles and ideas that you hold so dear, and I respect that. But you need to remember that there are consequences for your actions. So, as the General of Corneria, I proclaim that no war will be declared unless enemy troops enter Cornerian territories."

This time, there was no uproar, just silence. Peppy could sense shock, feelings of betrayal, and some acceptance. He decided to finish.

"You wanted out. Now it's time for you to preserve your decision. May God help you all, Peppy out!" he abruptly finished. Peppy quickly got up and left the room, the officials just staring at him as he walked out. As he closed the door, he cursed to himself, knowing that what he decided was not the favorable one. However, knowing that it was the best for _his _country lifted a large burden off of his chest. But something else ate at him. He just had this sick feeling that it may come back to bite him, and that Lylat would plunge into the largest and deadliest war it had ever seen.

_May God help _us _all._

(All updates will be posted on my profile page, so check there often. The Star Fox team will be introduced in the next chapter!)


End file.
